Sonic's Journal: South Mobius High School
by FlowerAbbiFan
Summary: When Sonic and gang go to South Mobius High School for the first time, they meet new friends, homework and bullies and even detentions! They also meet Mr Robotnik, the principal of the school whom lots of students call him Eggman, but is he really as what it seems? And what does it have to do with Carmen Robotnik? Is Sonic's speed the key to the reason?


Hooray! The summer holidays are here! Oh never mind… Anyway, I promised that I'd upload my new story by September, before we go back to school, work or college. Well here it is. Please read and review and enjoy!

Sorry it's late. The original plot wouldn't be as much as a story so I decided to change it. The original version is written on my profile

_Disclaimer: Sonic and Company belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I own Jody, Carmen, Electra Raison, Danni, Scarlet and Kingsley. (Some will appear in the next few chapters.) Imogen belongs to my brother, I gave him permission._

Plot: When Sonic and gang go to South Mobius High School for the first time, they meet new friends, homework and bullies and even detentions! They also meet Mr Robotnik, the principal of the school whom lots of students call him Eggman, but is he really as what it seems? And what does it have to do with Carmen Robotnik (My FC)

**_South Mobius High School: Chapter 1_**

**_The Kidnapped Princess_**

(Sonic's POV)

**At Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

**23rd June 2013 10.30pm**

(Sonic's POV)

Hello Journal,

My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog in the age of 22 and I known as the Fastest Thing Alive. I got this journal as my birthday present from Cream, and this is my first entry. I live in Mystic Ruins with my best buddy, Tails who is 21 and a half. I am known as the Fastest Thing Alive. and my adventures start at school and at first it would be scary, but instead I found it full of action. I was 13 years old at the time, I had to go to a new school. I have finished eighth year along with my other friends and now moving onto High School, but mysteries and adventures I don't know of are about to be uncovered.

I am writing my first entry in the night of June 23rd 2013, the night of my birthday and in two months (I think) 29th August will mark 21 years since a mysterious man broke into the royal castle and kidnapped Princess Charlotte of Station Square and she has not been seen ever since then and she has now being found and returned home safety with my help. I was born with super speed and reflexes, so they came in handy to rescue her just like I predicted. And it was the key for the reason why she was kidnapped.

I remember watching the news when I was 4 years old before I went to school. Mom told me about her kidnapper; then I asked her this.

_"Mommy! Do you think my speed might come in handy to save her one day? if I can find her, I mean." _

_"*giggle* Maybe, Sonic. Just maybe. A cool and handsome future hero like you always wins, no matter what happens to them because there's an attitude in protecting every boy and girl."_

Shortly after my breakfast, I had to go to school. But before leaving, a video tape popped up in the TV screen and I caught sight of a big mustache, dark blue glasses, and had an egg-shaped body, like he was overweight.

_"Come on, Sonic! Or we'll be late!" "Coming, daddy!"_

And ever since then this image was in my head.

At the night of 4th September 2004 and I am in bed. Know why? I was sick. Sick with a fever. Tell me tell you what happened:

I felt unwell before lunch. Tails noticed I looked pale, but being with my stubborn self, I told him I feel fine, trying not to show the signs of illness. Tails didn't buy it so he insisted I should go outside and take a drink of water. But somehow, I collapsed and fell unconscious as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit me. I had woken up several hours later with a cold and wet cloth on my head. A while later, Tails came in and told me I had a fever with a high temperature of 102.7ºF, I felt tired, a bit nauseous and didn't feel like eating either, so I went to bed early without any dinner.

And at last, my first adventure begins and in this journal, I'm gonna write about this adventure starting at the fifth day of September…

**SEPTEMBER 5TH 2004, 8.35am**

"Mmmmm…" I woke up as I smelled a lovely smell of food. I rubbed my eyes, and slowly sat up, then stared sleepily at the clock bedside my bed, it was eight thirty-five. Still feeling tired I flopped back down on the bed and turned my body the other way, back facing the door, and went back to sleep.

When ten minutes have passed, I woke up and suddenly became aware of how hungry I really am; hunger pains are now hurting my stomach reminding me I had not eaten anything for a while. Though the fever I had did not just tire me out, it also caused me lose my appetite for a while. My stomach growled loudly and I clutched it while letting out a groan, my ears flattening. Now that my appetite had returned, I finally gave up going back to sleep and decided to head for breakfast instead.

I got up from my bed and started putting on my gloves, shoes and socks. Then I left the room and shut the door, when I heard something break coming from inside my room, more like glass shattering.

"…Whoops..."

I opened the door again, only to see that one of my favorite frames are on the floor. I ran over to the broken frame, picked it up then looked at it for a few moments. This old photo was taken years ago, with me and my twins, Sonia and Manic in our Junior School Uniform and my friends, Raison and Danielle, before I met Tails. I was hoping to see them again one day.

I sighed and put the frame back where it should go: on the wall. I walked out of my room, and shut the door again gently this time, so it wouldn't fall again. I waited for a moment, but since nothing was heard, I smiled and let out a chuckle. Then I proceeded to walk downstairs, but before I could take a single step down, my left ear twitched again as another shattering noise was heard and this time, quite faintly. I groaned and thought about whether I return and pick it up again, or forget about it and come back later until I felt my stomach start to complain again, thinking quickly, I made my decision, deciding to come back to fix it later.

**'Note to self: Never put that old frame on the wall again!' **

As I walked slowly downstairs (as I was still tired), I took another glance at the clock; 8:50, As I was walking towards the kitchen, the smell grew stronger; as my nose twitched to say it was pancakes! YUMMY! And boy, it was sweet!. At last I reached the kitchen, to see my best buddy, Tails making breakfast. He turned around to see me when I walked in through the doorway.

"Morning, Sonic! How are you feeling?" I gave him a thumbs up and replied. "I feel much better, but I'm still tired."

"Do you mind if I take your today's temperature?" Tails had a thermometer in his right hand. "Oh, alright, Tails. But be quick; I'm really hungry." I rubbed my stomach. Tails chuckled and placed his hand on my forehead, I didn't feel heated anymore thank goodness…

"OK, Sonic, open your mouth." I opened it, and Tails placed it in my mouth and closed it afterwards. While I waited for the results to be given, I had gotten lost in thought. High School sounded a bit exciting because there are some new subjects to try. My thoughts were interrupted by a signal of the instrument. I opened my mouth again, allowing Tails to take it out. He looked at the readings. "Normal. You're all better, Sonic!" "Great!"

I started to walk to the table and sat down. "So…What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

I knew it! "Way past cool!"

Tails chuckled again and brought two plates of pancakes to the table, he set one affront me and kept the other to himself as he sat opposite. "Well, I don't blame you for feeling ravenous. I hear when people feel nauseous it makes them have no urge to eat and-" Tails looked at me during the last word and saw me wolfing down my food; I didn't want my belly to wait another second. "Whoa, Sonic! Slow down! You look like you haven't eaten in days!" I stopped eating and turned to grin at him. "Sorry about that, Tails. But tomorrow's our first day of school. I can't do any exams without any food!" I then chuckled and continued. Tails seemed to sigh as he too ate his breakfast.

Later, Tails seemed to have finished his breakfast while I was eating an apple, like I usually do after a meal. And then I finally felt full and sat down to relax.

"Man, that was…" I burped before finishing. "…really good!" I said, sighing in relief.

"Don't forget we gotta head to school today!" I stared in disbelief. "What? Why? We're not heading there until tomorrow."

Tails answered, "According to the newspaper from last week, there are dorms built at our school. And there is a list I printed from our school website."

He grabbed the printed list from one of the drawers and handed it to me. And from the list, I can see one is highlighted, we are sleeping together along with two other boys in dorm 124.

"That's great Tails! But it's Sunday, so why today?" Tails sighed and rolled his eyes. "So we can get things ready for a Monday morning. We have to leave at ten, let's go and get our things ready."

"Okay."

We went upstairs to our rooms to get ready for tomorrow's school.

Today is gonna turn out okay; we get to meet our friends and even some new ones. But are the teachers nice? Will there be any bullies to lash out on Tails? I hope so and I hope not because there's going to be a great discovery for four years getting stuck in high school.

**FlowerAbbiFan: You may know lots of things that could happen in the future Sonic, but there is one thing you never know of.**

**Sonic: Really? And what exactly is that?**

**FlowerAbbiFan: The principal, Mr. Robotnik has an IQ of 300!**

**Sonic: *eyes widen* What?! Eggman's the principal?! Am I supposed to trust him the whole story?!**

**FlowerAbbiFan: One, if Eggman wasn't the principal, then it wouldn't be much as a story, either. And two, you'll have to read on to find out!**

**Sonic:*becomes angry* WHY YOU LITTLE...! *tackles her to the ground and starts beating her up.***

**A few moments, he stops. His friends start laughing the way she looks.**

**FlowerAbbiFan: *groans and gets up* Make sure to review, folks… *faints***


End file.
